Her Dark Prince
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: Haruhi accidentally bumps into Kyoya on the way to class and gets their books mixed up. What happens when Haruhi gets her hands on the infamous Shadow Kings notebook?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first public fanfic. I hope you guys like it. If you do I will make more. :D I hope you all love it. Also, in most (if not all) fanfics I write, I usually have more than one Point Of View. So just letting you know.**

(HaruhiPOV)

_Ugh, if I don't hurry Tamaki-senpai is going to freak out and he'll never leave me alone _Haruhi thought as she hurried through the halls of Ouran Academy to Music Room 3. "Crap. I'm late already. Most likely Kyoya-senpai is going to add to my debt… again." She muttered to herself. When she opened the doors to the music room it was surprisingly quiet. "Haruhi, it seems that you are late again. But I don't believe you've gotten the memo. Host Club is canceled today." Haruhi turned around and there stood Kyoya Ohtori, looking at her from behind his glasses. "O-oh, Kyoya-senpai, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I guess I'll just go home then."  
He closed the door and stepped closer to her. _What is he doing?_ She stepped black with a slight blush on her face. "K-Kyoya-senpai. W-what are you doing?" He chuckled at her nervousness, "It's been far too long Haruhi. But I just need to tell you." Kyoya then cupped her chin softly with his hand making her blush even more. "Kyoya-senpai… I..." Before she could finish he started to lean forward. "Ha~Ru~Hi" He said in a singsong voice. She blushed and her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into him.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Haruhi awoke to the start of her alarm clock. _Oh, it was just another dream._ She sighs and gets out of bed to get ready for school.  
_I just hope Hikaru and Kaoru leave me alone for once today. I doubt that'll happen though. _She walked through the hall to her first class room lost in through when she accidentally bumped into another student knocking both their books to the floor. "Oops. I'm so sorry." She bends down to pick up the books but then hits the student in the jaw with her head. "Oh my god. I'm really really sorry" The student sighs, "It is really alright Haruhi, but watch where you are going next time. Or else I won't be so forgiving" Her eyes widen as she sees who the student is. _This isn't good at all._ "O-oh. I'm really sorry Kyoya-senpai. It won't happen again" She picks up her books and hurries off to class.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, please get off of me. I have to study now or else I'll be late to Club again." Haruhi tries to push the Hitachiin twins away from her. _They are so annoying sometimes._ She sighs in frustration. "Awwww come one Haruhi. Why are you so boring?" said Hikaru as he continued to smother her. "Come on Hikaru. We'll see Haruhi at Host Club. The boss and Kyoya-senpai'll get mad if she's late again." Kaoru pulled his brother away and smiled as the two left the library. _I thought they'd never leave. Now it's time to study for the trig test next week._ She opened a notebook a blinked._ This isn't mine. Oh no, I must've picked up Kyoya-senpai's book by accident._ She looked at the book nervously and full of curiosity. _Well I guess it couldn't hurt to look. Kyoya-senpai won't notice._ She opened the notebook to a more recent entry.  
April 5th:

She was late again. But it was to be expected since the twins never leave her alone. I wonder what she is thinking today, she always seems so deep in thought.

April 7th:

Tamaki is really getting on my last nerve. He just will not leave my Haruhi alone. But... Sometimes she just looks so cute when she's frustrated. Her face flushes and her hair gets puffed up, she looks adorable.

April 9th:

I want to tell her how I feel today. But what if she likes Tamaki? Or even the twins? I don't think I would take that well, I am very possessive of my belongings. But there is a chance she may feel the same way as I do. So… I am going to tell her after Host Club today when everyone else leaves and she is left to clean up.

"You know it's not very nice to go through someone's personal belongings… Haruhi."

**A/N: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Cliffhanger. What's going to happen next? Just wait til next chapter. R & R everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! It took me like 20 minutes to figure out what I wanted next. I am usually pretty quick with updates unless I suffer from my extreme writers block. Now on with the story!  
. Why do I talk like anyone even reads this?**

(Kyoya POV)

_Where the hell did I put my note book? Unless… _Kyoya gasps with realization, "Haruhi."_ Damn it. I just hope she doesn't look through it or else I would have to add that to her debt._ He heads to the library and sees her sitting at a table in the back looking through a small black note book. _Great._ He takes a deep breath and walks over to her. "You know it's not very nice to go through someone's personal belongings… Haruhi." She flinches and turns around and looks at him wide eyed. "Kyoya-senpai, I uhh, I wasn't… I mean I didn't see anything bad... I just thought..." She stammers through her words trying to find something to say. Kyoya sighs and grabs the note book. "You were looking through this Haruhi, I do not approve of this. I guess I shall have to add this to your debt." He looks at the page she was on and sighs in relief that she doesn't know why he adds to her debt so much.  
"B-b-but Kyoya-senpai! I didn't even do anything club related. I don't need more added to my debt that I'm probably going to have to continue to pay off after school ends!" Her hair gets frizzy and her face is flushed. _Do not give in Kyoya. You are an Ohtori._ He chuckles darkly. "It's not the Club debt Haruhi. It's my own personal debt. And I expect to be paid soon. Or else," He pulls her close to him, "we are going to have a bit of a problem. And my interest is very steep." She gets wide eyed and tenses up against him. "Kyoya-senpai, I…" She squirms in his arms trying to get out. Kyoya smirks and lets her go. "I believe you should head to the club now Miss Fujioka, you can't possibly afford to be late again."  
"Bu-but it's you who is going to cause me to be late! You can't add it to my debt because it would be your fault!"  
Kyoya laughs cockily and heads to the Host Club. "Don't be late my little Haruhi"

(HaruhiPOV)

_Damnit Kyoya-senpai. This is your fault that I'm running late. _She hurries down the hall and into the back door of the music room that led to the kitchen. She pants and then makes some coffee._ I hope they don't notice me being late._ She puts the cups on a tray and walks out of the kitchen with her 'Natural Host" smile pasted on her face. "I'm sorry I'm late ladies. I just got caught up with something in the kitchen but now I'm here." She hands each of the girls a cup and sits down across from them. "Oh Haruhi! It's fine, we would wait all day if it meant to spend a few minutes with you." One of the girls say with a giggle. _This is going to be a long Host Club today._Haruhi smiles and converses with the girls not knowing that the Shadow King is watching her intently.

**A/N: Yay, someone actually read this. Well the new chapter will be up in atleast 45ish minutes. R & R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes I am pretty much posting every few minutes. But Once I start it takes a while to stop. ALL THE INSPIRATION :o It's all in my mind right to the end. But I'll get to that later. Let's see what the Shadow King (My lovely Kyoya, my love, my baby, my... HOT SEXY HOST) . OKAY THEN well before I spazz (again) and freak you out even moooreeee. Let's continue the story.**

(HaniPOV)  
Hani noticed something strange about Kyoya today. He has been keeping a close eye on Haruhi. The small host tugs on his taller cousin's sleeve. "Takashi. I think Kyo-chan likes Haru-chan. Doncha' think?" He looks at his cousin with his big brown eyes. Mori looks at the little host and nods. "Hn. He does" He then turns back and is silent again. Hani smiles and goes back to eating his cake. _I guess I'll have to work on setting Haru-chan and Kyo-chan up before Hika-chan and Tama-chan do something._

(KyoyaPOV)

_Hm, it seems Hani-senpai is on to me. But I wonder what he knows. I guess I'll just question him after the Club is over._ Kyoya sighs and goes back to typing on his computer._ So many graphs and numbers, so little time._

(HaruhiPOV)

_Few, I'm glad Host Club is over now. _As Haruhi stands up she here's a loud shriek "HAAARUUUUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II! COME HANG OUT WITH DADDY TODAY!" Tamaki engulfs her in a giant bear hug. "Ta-Tamaki-senpai please let me go" Tamaki swings her around in a circle "OH! We'll have so much fun! We can go dancing, and even play with Antoinette when we get to my house!"  
"Hey boss! Haruhi's our toy!" Hikaru and Kaoru grab both of Haruhi's arms and try pulling her away from Tamaki. "HEY YOU ROTTON DEVIL TWINS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER! MOMMY HELP ME GET OUR DAUGHTER AWAY FROM THOSE DEMONS!" Kyoya looks up at them from his laptop and sighs. "If you three are going to make so much noise please go outside the club room and do it."  
"BUT THOSE DEMONS ARE TORURING OUR DAUGHTER!"  
"She is not our daughter Tamaki! Now please just let her be, so I can finally get some peace around here!" He slams his laptop shut and leaves the club room. Tamaki and the twins let go. "I wonder what's wrong with Kyoya-senpai," (Hikaru)  
"he's usually very calm about everything." (Kaoru)  
Haruhi looks in the direction Kyoya left in; _maybe I should go check on him and make sure he's okay._ She looks at the twins and Tamaki. "Hey guys, I have to go. My dad wants me home as soon as possible. I'll see you all on Monday." She grabs her bag and hurries after Kyoya.

(KyoyaPOV)

Kyoya angrily walks through the school and ends up on a bench in the courtyard. "God Damnit! I can't believe I let them get under my skin like that, it happens every day. But Tamaki is such a damn moron!" He sighs, "Haruhi probably thinks I'm even worse now. There's no way that she can feel the same way" He throws his bag on the ground when he hears a voice behind him, "K-Kyoya-senpai… I… I just wanted to see if you were okay. I know you're upset and I understand if you want to be alone. But…" She is suddenly cut off by Kyoya pulling her into a soft hug. "Thank you for caring Haruhi. Tamaki just irritated me that is all." _I can't believe I'm about to do this but..._ Kyoya pulls back and looks into Haruhi's big brown eyes. Her face flushes a light pink. "K-Kyoya-senpai… I… I have something to tell you."

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO another cliffhanger. I may post another chapter later. I am slowly going into writer's block. But as soon as I get more ideas I will post. And guys, please review. How do I know if people like it if they don't review. I need to know what you bros like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: INSPIRATION HAS COME TO ME LIKE A BEAUTIFUL LITTLE ROBIN IN THE SPRING TIME . Sorry for the Druitt moment. ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 4**

(HaruhiPOV)

"What is it you need to tell me Haruhi?" Kyoya looks at her quizzically. Her face flushes as she mumbles something. He sighs "Haruhi, I can't hear you if you mumble. Please speak up." She takes a deep breath_ I'm actually going to say it._ She takes a deep breath and as she opens her mouth to speak… "HARUHI!" Her eyes widen and her mouth shuts quickly. Kyoya lets go of Haruhi and grabs his bag. "K-Kyoya-senpai…" He cuts her off, "Just Kyoya." She blinks. "HARUHIIIIII!" She sighs, "I uh, I have to get out of here before Tamaki-senpai catches me and forces to do something. I'll see you on Monday." She picks up her back and quickly scurries off campus. _I guess the time wasn't exactly right for it._

~Friday evening~

"Okay dad, I'll see you Monday. And I won't forget to check the mail. Love you, bye dad."  
"Buh Bye Haruhi! Daddy loves you!" Haruhi chuckles as she hangs up the phone. _I wonder what I'm going to do this weekend. I guess I could study some more for the trig test after I finish the dishes._ As Haruhi washes the dishes she hears the doorbell wring multiple times. "Ugh. I'm coming!" She takes off the apron and opens the door only to find Hikaru and Kaoru standing there with big smiles on their faces. "Umm guys what are you…" They each grab an arm "Target," (Hikaru) "Captured." (Kaoru) They close the door and take Haruhi down to the limo parked in front of the apartment. The window rolls down and Tamaki is sitting there wearing sunglasses and a lei. "Good job boys. I'll meet you at the beach house."  
"Got it!" The twins solute Tamaki and take Haruhi to their limo and toss her in. "Guys I really don't…" They shut the door on her. _SERIOUSLY!_

"Guys when are you going to let me out?" She was getting really irritated with the twins. "Just a few more minutes Haru-chan!" The littlest host peeks from the front seat and smiles. "Hani-senpai, where are we going?" Hani shrugs and goes back to eating cake. _I am seriously going to kill them. _Suddenly the limo stops and the door opens to a beach. "Come on Haruhi. And no we are taking you back home." Hikaru smiles hugely. "Take me back now. I don't care if it adds to my debt, I am not staying here." She moves to the other door to get out. "Oh no you don't Haru-chan! Me and Usa-chan want you to stay so we can eat cake together!" Hani grabs her arm and pulls her out the door and towards the house.

A few hours after they get there Tamaki is entertaining some girls. "Uhh Kyoya-senpai, why are there girls here?" He chuckles, "Well you didn't think this trip was for fun. We needed to keep the girls entertained, so I suggested we bring them to the beach. It helps with profit for the Host Club."

"Oh. Okay." She walks off to where Hani is. "Hi Haru-chan! We're looking for hell shish!" She blinks, "Uhh don't you mean shell fish Hani-senpai? And where are you even going to get any? There aren't any on this beach." She looks down and sees a bunch of them. "Whoa! Heh Heh of course I'll help Hani-senpai." A few minutes later Haruhi hears a scream coming from on top of a rock. _I have to go help them. _She gets up and runs towards the scream.

(KyoyaPOV)

"Haruhi!" Kyoya looks up from his laptop to see Haruhi falling from the top of a rock and Tamaki dive in to save her. _Haruhi! _He gets up quickly and goes to the crowd of Hosts at the beach to see Tamaki carry Haruhi up onto the beach and set her down. "I'm fine senpai. You didn't have to save me." Tamaki grabs Haruhi by the shoulders. "You idiot! You don't understand do you? You're a girl; you couldn't have possibly fought off those guys! What's wrong with you?!" He shakes her. _Don't push your luck Suoh_. Kyoya clenches his fists by his sides trying not to move.

Haruhi glares at Tamaki and pushes his hands away. "Why should it matter senpai! It shouldn't matter that I'm a girl and they're boys. Those girls were in trouble and I was there. I couldn't just let them get hurt!" She walks away from them all and goes into the beach house. _Tamaki you idiot_

**A/N: Last Chapter for today. I have to get up for school in the morning so it's bed time. And I always loved Episode 8 so I decided to do something from there. YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. Anyways R & R my bros. **


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys. Glad you all are liking the story :D Kyoya/Haruhi is one of my favorite couples in Ouran. I will be posting the next chapter around 3:45ish EST. But I have AMAZING inspiration and I will post atleast 4 chapters today if not more.  
Thank you for all the awesome reviews.**

** AngelaAngel**

** irgroomer**

** michi nolet**

**Sorry if I didn't get you all if I missed any. My computer sucks. Peace bros!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: SURPRISE! You get an early chapter. I'm at lunch and have nothing to do. YOU ARE WELCOME :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

(HaruhiPOV)

_Ugh my dad repacked my suit case._ She holds up a frilly pink night gown and sighs. _Well it's better than nothing I guess. I hope nobody makes a big deal about it._ Haruhi reluctantly puts on the night gown and heads to the dining room for dinner.

She opens the door and sees Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani, Mori, and Tamaki but not Kyoya. _I wonder where Kyoya-senpai is._ "Hi guys, when's dinner?" She walks over and sits in the only empty seat… Which is right next to Tamaki. Tamaki makes a pouty face and looks away. "I'm not talking to you until you apologize."  
"Apologize for what, senpai?" She is highly irritated by him. He lets out a huff and stands up. "Well until you find out what you did wrong, I'm not going to talk to you." Tamaki leaves the room. "Guys, do you know what I did wrong?" Hikaru and Kaoru sigh. "You really scared us out there Haruhi," (Hikaru)  
"especially Tamaki-senpai. We were all pretty worried actually." Kaoru says with a sigh. _Oh, I didn't realize that they all cared so much about me. _"Yea. You had us pretty worried Haru-chan." Hani smiles while eating his crab. Haruhi looks down at her plate, "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to make you worry about me."  
"Aw it's okay Haruhi. We forgive you," Hikaru grabs Haruhi and hugs her. "Yea it's alright." Kaoru joins in on the hug along with Hani. "I should probably go apologize to Tamaki-senpai now… Oooh guys I don't feel so good" Her stomach makes a weird sound and she looks a bit green. "Ew." They all let go as Haruhi rushes and goes into the first room she can find.

(KyoyaPOV)  
_Hm, who's in my room?_ Kyoya walks in his already open door and closes it behind him and looks around suspiciously. _It's probably Haruhi because anyone else would have made a mess and Mori-senpai wouldn't dare come in here._ He walks over to the table and puts some pants on. _Good thing she didn't come out when I was walking, or else it would be pretty bad for her considering I just got out of the shower. _He dries his hair with his towel as the bathroom door begins to open.

**A/N: I apologize for the length. It was a rush job and I couldn't write as much. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yoooooooooooooooooooooooo. I decided to make this chapter extra-long just for you my bros. Oh and I will be making another fanfic after this. It will be a Mori/Haruhi one and then after that it will be Hikaru then Kaoru and then a Hani/Haruhi one-shot (not sure if I'll make it too long, depends on how much people like it.) CAUTION: potential lemon-ness**

(HaruhiPOV)  
_Hm, I was in such a hurry I ran into the first room I could find._ She opens the door and walks out. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean… Oh, Kyoya-senpai." He takes a drink of water. "Haruhi, I would please ask you to knock before you barge into someone's room unannounced." He looks at her with cold, yet warm, dark gray eyes and walks over to her. _What is he doing?_ She tenses up slightly when she realizes that he isn't wearing a shirt. "U-Um, I-I'm sorry I worried everyone Kyoya-senpai. I didn't mean too." He looks at her as if amused. "I wasn't particularly worried. But those girls were brought here to have a good time and they were very frightened after what happened. I had to send each of them a bouquet of flowers to apologize."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers Kyoya-senpai" She looks at the ground. "You know Haruhi; those flowers cost 200,000 yen each. That's 600,000 yen." He smirks. "Oh." _They spend that much on flowers? Damn rich bastards._ She looks up at him as he places his hand on the light switch. "Well you know," his hand slides down turning off the light and he bends down so he is eye level with her "you could always pay me back with your body." Her eyes widen "What?"  
Too late, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the bed. _W-what is Kyoya-senpai doing?_ He gets on top of her and looks fierce. "Look at the position you've put yourself in Haruhi. You really think it doesn't matter what sex you are?" Her eyes widen as he grips the sheets, "but look, you are completely defenseless against me right now. I could do anything I wanted and you wouldn't be able to do a thing."

(KyoyaPOV)

_I'm just teaching her a lesson. I won't go through with it. Will I?_ He grips the sheets beneath them. "You won't do Kyoya-senpai. You're just trying to teach me a lesson." He blinks and gets off of her. "You're really a pretty good guy, despite this façade you put on. Thank you." He looks at her; _I can't believe she really deduced that. She's smarter than I thought._ "I guess you're right Haruhi. But who says I couldn't have done anything."  
"Because I know that Kyoya-senpai is actually a really kind guy and there would be no merit in it for you if you did it to me." He blinks and looks at her. "I am not all that kind Miss Fujioka. I am the Shadow King, and if I want something I'll take it. No one is going to be able to stop me" His eyes darken as he pins her down again. _She is so naïve. I guess I'll have to teach her this lesson the hard way._ He smirks. "You are a naïve little girl Haruhi. You have no idea what you're doing." But then he feels a strange pang in his chest and looks into her beautiful brown eyes._ Wait, beautiful?_

(HaruhiPOV)

_He's right. I don't know._ She looks up at him and flushes a light pink. "K-Kyoya-senpai, y-you're right. I can be naïve." He chuckles, "I didn't expect you to catch on so fast Ha-Ru-Hi." Kyoya says her name in a sing song voice which causes her to blush even more. "I-I should really get going Kyoya-senpai." She tries to get up but he holds her down. "Not so fast Haruhi. I wasn't done with you"

She blinks and looks away from him and towards the window. _Oh no, it's going to rain. I have to get out while I can._ "K-Kyoya-senpai," she sounds more panicked "please let me go" His grip loosens in surprise of how panicked she sounds and she slips out from under him and makes her way towards the door when a loud crack of thunder sounds. _Oh no oh no oh no! I have to get out of here!_ She tenses up and squeaks. _I can't let Kyoya-senpai see me like this. _She quickly runs towards the door when she suddenly feels a pair of warm arms around her holding her close. "Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder?"

"N-no." She struggles to get out of his arms when the thunder cracks again._ No no no! _She grips onto his arms and presses close to him. "It's alright Haruhi. I'm right here." He takes her and leads her to the bed. "There is no need to be afraid, you are not alone." She blinks and looks up at him. Kyoya sits down and pulls her onto his lap and holds her protectively. "It's alright Haruhi." She blinks and slowly falls asleep listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat.

(KyoyaPOV)

He breathes slowly and calmly. _I never would have guessed a girl as strong as her would be afraid of something as little as thunder._ Kyoya pulls Haruhi closer to him when he hears a knock at the door. "Hey Kyoya," Tamaki walks in rubbing his arm "I was wondering if you had any lotion this sunburn is really starting to…" He blinks when he sees Haruhi in Kyoyas' arms while he is shirtless. "Now just what are you doing to her!" _Damn idiot. Can't he see that she's asleep? Does he want her to wake up? _

"Shut up you moron!" He says in a harsh whisper. "Haruhi was afraid and I was the only one here to comfort her. Now get the hell out of my room. The sun lotion is in the kitchen." Kyoya holds Haruhi very protectively. Tamaki blinks, "Oh, I didn't know, but okay." He walks out of the room and closes the door quietly. Kyoya sighs and whispers to himself, "What are you doing to me Haruhi?"

**A/N: HAPPY! I made an extra-long chapter to make up for the itty bitty one I made earlier. And I apologize for the lateness; it took a while to type this.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Food. Food. Food. Food. KYOYA! . That is all I have on my mind, seriously. It's pretty much all food and then Kyoya. :DD I am really into this story. And it will have a happy ending, because whenever I read a fanfic and the ending is sad I cry and the rage because sad endings piss me off.**

(HaruhiPOV)

_Ugh, what happened last night? The last thing I remember is that there was a storm and then Kyoya-senpai… _Her eyes open wide, _Kyoya-senpai, _She slowly lifts her head to see Kyoya is still holding onto her in the same position he was last night. "K-Kyoya-senpai," she slowly tries to move off of his lap but his arms tighten around her. "It's fine Haruhi, it's just a storm." He lets out a sleepy sigh but doesn't move any more. She blinks. _Kyoya-senpai is worried about me? _She smiles slightly and snuggles closer into him and falls back asleep.

(KyoyaPOV)

"K-Kyoya-senpai," He feels a small body trying to move away from him. As if subconsciously he holds her tighter and tries to comfort her. "It's fine Haruhi, it's just a storm." Kyoya sighs and doesn't move any more. Then he feels her pull herself closer and her body relaxes.  
Kyoya opens his eyes halfway and sees Haruhi asleep against his chest just like she was last night. _Oh right, now I remember, _he thinks sleepily, _Haruhi was frightened and I guess I tried to protect her._ He smiles slightly and instinctively kisses the top of her head. He sees her smiles, "Kyoya, I… I love you." She sighs sleepily and is now holding onto him.

_She… She loves me? _Kyoya blinks and looks back at Haruhi. "Haruhi, it's time to wake up." He whispers softly in her ear. "Not now Kyoya. It's too early." She slides her hands to his shoulders and accidentally knocks him backwards onto the bed. _Don't lose your self-control Ohtori. She's just a girl. _He sighs but then realizes his hand is on the small of her back. _Oh great, I should just go back to sleep and act like this never happened. _He takes one final look at her and falls to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry for it being so short. I am really tired and have no idea what to write next. The earliest I will post a new chapter will be in atleast a few hours if not, then tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I watched some Kyoya x Haruhi videos. And I have the PERFECT idea! **

(HaruhiPOV)

_How long has it been?_ She opens her eyes slowly. _This pillow is warm and it smells surprisingly good. _She looks up and sees that she's now laying on Kyoya and he has his arm around her waist. _I should probably _go_. I don't want to inconvenience Kyoya-senpai any more than I already have._ She slowly moves to try and get off him. "Haruhi…" She freezes but realizes he was just talking in his sleep. _Phew… and ow, his hip kind of hurts against my side. _

She tries to move but ends up on top of him. "Haruhi…" Kyoya holds her tighter and grunts slightly. _Wait a minute…_ Her eyes widen, _that's not his hip._ She looks up at Kyoya, _I guess it wouldn't hurt._ She pulls herself up so now that they are face to face. Haruhi takes a deep breath and gently places her lips upon his.

(KyoyaPOV)

He feels soft lips against his. _Am I dreaming again? _He wraps both of his arms around her and kisses back. _This feels the same. She's so soft._ "Ha-Ru-Hi…" He feels her pull closer. _She feels so good._ Kyoya rolls them over and places himself on top of her. "K-yo-ya…" _Huh? This is new. She's never said my name in these before._ Kyoya opens his eyes and sees Haruhi beneath him.

"Haruhi…" His voice is slightly raspy. She opens her eyes and gazes at Kyoya. "Haruhi… I…" She sighs, "Kyoya-sen… Kyoya-senpai, I started it. I… I'm sorry." He blinks. _She thinks this is her fault? _Haruhi gets out from under him and heads towards the door. "I didn't mean to inconvenience you… senpai." Kyoyas eyes widen as she walks out the door and closes it behind her. "Damnit!" He punches the headboard causing his knuckles to bleed. _This is my entire fault. _He watches his knuckles bleed onto the bed. _I have to go find her. _Kyoya gets dressed and hurries out of his room to find Haruhi.

(HaruhiPOV)

Haruhi walks down the beach crying. _I can't believe I was so stupid!_ She sighs and looks at the sunrise. _I think I'm going to stay out here for a while. It calms me._ She smiles slightly, but as soon as it appears it disappears and she continues walking.

"Hey look Rai! It's a cute little girl all alone over here!" Haruhi turns around and sees two drunken men stumbling towards her. _It doesn't matter that I'm a girl. I just have to get away… But how? _She takes a step backwards and some rocks fall into the water beneath her on the cliff. "Hah! She looks so cute scared like that Ling! What do you say we do with her?" The blonde man grabs Haruhi's wrist tightly and she winces. "Aw, don't scare her too bad Rai. We can't have our little toy all bruised up before we break her." The red haired man laughs and grabs Haruhi's hair, "Now don't try running away little girl. We don't want to hurt you."

(KyoyaPOV)

_Where the hell is Haruhi?_ Kyoya has looked around the whole beach house and ended up on the beach. "Haruhi!" _What am I doing? She wouldn't come even if I called. Maybe I should just go back to the…_ He starts to turn back when he hears a scream. His eyes widen. _Haruhi._ He turns around and runs towards where he hears the scream. He stops when he sees her on top of the cliff with two men. _No. I have to help her._ He throws his glasses on the ground and runs to them just as they throw her off. "Haruhi!" He dives off into the ocean after her.

"Kyoya-senpai, do you think she's going to be okay?" Hikaru looks at Haruhi with concern as she lays unconscious on the beach. "Haruhi! Wake up! Please be okay! Wake up damn you Fujioka!" Kyoya tries to wake her up but can barely function with the tears streaming down his face. "Haruhi!" He pants, "Haruhi… please, just please be okay…" The entire Host Club looks at Haruhi with worry.

(HaniPOV)

_Poor Kyo-chan._ Hani sighs as he lays his head on top of his cousin's head. "Hey Takashi, do you think Haru-chan will be alright?" He whispers to Mori. "Hn. I hope so." _Everyone is worried about Haru-chan. Especially Kyo-chan; he's taking this very hard._

(KyoyaPOV)

Kyoya paces back and forth outside the door of Haruhi's hospital room. "Kyoya, you should really sit down. I'm sure Haruhi is going to be okay." Tamaki smiles slightly and tries to escort Kyoya to a seat. "If she were alright she wouldn't be in a damn hospital Suoh!" He pushes Tamaki away. "Kyo-chan, please don't be mad at Tama-chan. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just trying to get you to calm down." Kyoya looks down at Hani and sighs. "I guess you're right Hani-senpai. I'm just stressed." Hani smiles and goes back to sitting with Mori.

"Hello, I am Dr. Nakamura. Which one of you is Mr. Ohtori?" Kyoya looks up, "I am. How is Haruhi?" The doctor looks at the ground and then looks back at Kyoya nervously. "I wish to talk to you about this in Private Mr. Ohtori, if that is okay with you." Kyoya looks at the other Hosts and then back to the doctor, "That is fine sir." The doctor nods and takes Kyoya to his office.

"Please sit down Mr. Ohtori; I don't want you to hurt yourself when I tell you." Kyoya looks at the doctor suspiciously but sits down anyways. "So how is she? Is Haruhi going to be okay?"

"Well she bruised a few ribs and got a concussion when she impacted with the water. But the bad news is she hasn't regained consciousness yet so we can't know how bad the damage to her brain was. I'm sorry Mr. Ohtori, but Miss Fujioka seems to be in a coma."

**A/N: BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE! How's that for a shocker? XD The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEEEEEYYYYYYY I am soooooooooo glad you all love the story. That means a whole lot because I really like writing stories and it's great to know that it's actually good.**

(KyoyaPOV)

"She's… She's WHAT!?" Kyoya stands up abruptly and smashes his already bandaged hand on the table. "I am sorry sir. But she hit her head on a rock on the way down. We are doing everything we can to help her. Please do not be too mad Mr. Ohtori." Kyoya glares at him, "You better do your best or I will do something about it." He turns around and angrily walks out of the room slamming the door shut.  
"Kyoya what did the doctor say? Is Haruhi going to be okay?" Kyoya looks at Tamaki and glares, "Shut up Suoh! It's none of your business! Now leave me alone!" He stands up and pushes Tamaki against the wall and storms off to Haruhi's room.

Kyoya takes a deep breath and opens the door to her room. "Hi… Haruhi." He closes the door quietly behind himself and sits in the chair next to her bed. "The doctor told me what's wrong. I just hope you get better." He chuckles silently to himself. "What am I doing? It's not like she can hear me." Kyoya sighs and waits by Haruhi for the remainder of the day.

(HaruhiPOV)

"Well Mr.… Treatment…. Well…. Awake soon." _Ugh, my head. Where am I? _Haruhi slowly opens her eyes to see that she's in a hospital room and Kyoya is talking to a doctor. "K-yo…ya-sen…pai" She coughs violently. Kyoya looks at her with wide eyes, "Haruhi! You're awake!" He rushes over and kneels beside her bed. "Mr. Ohtori, please be careful. She just woke up."

"Where am I? How long have I been here?" She looks around the room and her vision is very blurry. "Haruhi, you're in the hospital. You've been here for three weeks. You just woke up from a coma." Her eyes widen and she sits up quickly, "a coma?!"

"Miss Fujioka, please, be careful. You are not ready for such physical movement yet." The doctor rushes over to lay Haruhi back down but she pushes him away.

What Haruhi sees: _One of the men that pushed her off the cliff rushes towards her. He tries to use so much force to subdue her but she pushes him away and he falls backwards._

Haruhi screams in fear. "Haruhi! Please calm down Haruhi. It's okay." Kyoya wraps his arms around her to try and keep her still as the nurses inject her with anesthesia. "I am so sorry Haruhi, please forgive me." That is the last thing she hears as she slips into unconsciousness.

(HikaruPOV)  
_Damn it damn it damn it! _Hikaru punches the wall in the hospital waiting room. "When is Haruhi going to wake up? She can't be in there forever! She has to be okay!" Kaoru sighs and hugs his brother. "Hikaru, it'll be alright. Haruhi is going to be fine. Just please be patient."

"It's been three damn weeks Kaoru! She's never waking up!" Hikaru gets on his knees and cries. "Haruhi was the only one to enter our world. She can't just disappear." Kaoru looks at Hikaru and starts to cry softly. "It… It'll be fine Hikaru. Just… Just keep hoping she'll be alright."

(TamakiPOV)

_I just hope my little girl is alright. _Tamaki feels a strange pang in his chest that confuses him._ What is this? Is it possible that I don't see Haruhi as my daughter anymore? _He chuckles slightly and shakes his head. _No that's not it; I'm just worried about her. That's all._

(MoriPOV)

Mori looks around at the other Hosts in the waiting room. _The twins seem to be taking it the hardest. _He sighs and looks at Mitsukuni. "Hn. Mitsukuni." He looks up at him with sad brown eyes and clutches his Usa-chan tightly. "Is Haru-chan going to be alright Takashi?" Mori blinks not knowing how to react to his cousin being so sad. _I really hope so Mitsukuni._ _No I shouldn't say that, it sounds like I doubt Haruhi's strength. She is a strong girl. _He sighs, "Yes. Haruhi will be fine." His eyes grow a bit wide and he smiles. "Yay! That's great Takashi." Mori smiles slightly and half-heartedly, _I just hope I'm right Mitsukuni._

(KyoyaPOV)

"Mr. Ohtori, it seems that whatever happened to her when she fell left her traumatized. Please be careful with her when she wakes back up. Do not pressure her too much."

"Of course sir, I will try and be as careful as I can with Haruhi." Kyoya looks at her sadly. _This is my entire fault. If only I had gotten there sooner. _He sighs sadly, _if I had gotten there sooner then she wouldn't be like this. _He strokes her hair gently, _please get better my Haruhi. I… I love you too._

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I went trick or treating and didn't get back til a few minutes ago. The next chapter will be up in atleast an hour, maybe sooner. R & R please bros!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am in love with this story. I wrote another Kyoya x Haruhi one a few months ago and my friend loved it. I am in love with this pairing. My second favorite pairing is either Mori x Haruhi or Kaoru x Haruhi. :D OH AND I SAW A SLENDERMAN COSTUME TODAY. I LOVED IT. ANYWAYS, on with the story.**

(HaniPOV)

The littlest host walked away from the sleeping Hosts and headed to the door that went into Haruhi's room. _I hope Kyo-chan is alright. I should also check on Haru-chan and see how she's doing. _Hani reaches up and quietly opens the door and sees Kyoya sleeping in a chair next to Haruhi's bed. He smiles slightly and goes in the room and closes the door behind him very carefully so he doesn't wake them up.

_I hope Haru-chan is doing better. _He tiptoes over to her bed and examines her. _She looks okay except for a few bandages. I wonder who did this to her. _Haruhi's arm moves slightly in her sleep and Hani jumps slightly out of surprise. _Haru-chan moved! That means she is okay! _He chuckles slightly and puts Usa-chan under her arm. _That should help her get even better. _The littlest host smiles and then quietly leaves the room and goes back next to Mori.

(HaruhiPOV)

_Ugh, my head. _She opens her eyes and sees an unfamiliar room. _Huh? Where am I?_ Haruhi looks down and sees a pink bunny rabbit under her arm, _is this mine? I think I would remember if I owned something like this. I wonder whose it is. _Suddenly she gets a flash in the back of her mind: _"Come on Haru-chan! Usa-chan and I want you to eat cake with us!" A small blonde boy looks up at her with a smiling face holding his little pink bunny close. She laughs, "Alright Hani-senpai, I guess I could eat some cake with you." He smiles and pulls her to the table._

Haruhi blinks, _what was that? _Her eyes widen and she sits up panicked. _Why can't I remember anything? _The doorknob turns and a doctor walks in. "Oh, Miss Fujioka, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She looks at him dumbfounded. "Who's Fujioka? How long was I asleep?" His eyes widen, "This isn't good. It seems that the trauma you had caused your brain to lock off all memories."

"Wait what? Are you saying I have amnesia?" He sighs, "Yes Haruhi that is exactly what I am saying. We should work on getting your strength back first before we work on your memories though." _Hell no, I need to know what happened to me before I do anything else. _"Hikaru! Haruhi's awake!" She looks towards the door to see a red haired boy looking at her. "She is! That's great Kaoru!" Another one that looks exactly like him shows up next to him. _Hm, they must be twins I guess._ "Uh, who are you guys? And why are you calling me Haruhi? You must be mistaken." The one to right blinks surprised and the one to the left has his mouth gaping. The one to the left runs up to her and grabs her shoulders, "What the hell are you talking about Haruhi? Please tell me you're not joking!" He looks into her eyes, "I… I'm sorry. But I'm not joking around." She looks down and feels a pain in the back of her head: _A girl with short brown hair is walking through the halls of a large school. "Hello Haruhi, I bet you can't tell which…" The red haired boy to the right said. "One of us is which now." The one to the left smiles as they grab each of her arms and spin her around until she is dizzy. "Uh, guys, how is this going to affect me?" Her vision is blurry as it starts to focus on the twins. "Whatever just guess Haruhi, or else you have to dress up in this" they both hold up a skimpy looking frilly pink dress. She stares at it and blinks. "Okay then. Well the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru. Now please let me go to lunch guys. I don't want to be late again." She pushes the two out of the way and continues walking._

She blinks. "Could you guys tell me your names please?" The one holding her shoulders says, "Hikaru," and the one in the doorway says, "Kaoru." She takes a deep breath, "Well Hikaru, could you please let go of me. I need to try something." Hikaru lets her go, "What is it?" She takes a deep breath, "Stand next to each other and switch places while I close my eyes. I need to test something." They shrug and spin multiple times and when she opens her eyes she feels something strange in her sub consciousness. "The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru." _Wait, how did I know that? _She looks at the twins. "Guys, the doctor said I have amnesia. But I think I know you two from somewhere."

Hikaru laughs, "You have amnesia yet you are still able to tell us apart. That takes some skill Haruhi." She sighs. "I just wish I could remember more. I have only two memories from back then but that's it." Kaoru sits on the bed next to her, "Which two memories Haruhi?" She looks at him and sees the concern in his eyes. "One was when you and Hikaru tried making me dizzy on my way to lunch to see if I couldn't tell you two apart, and the other was when a small blonde kid holding this pink rabbit asked me to have some cake with him and his 'Usa-chan'. But that's it so far." She sighs and looks at the bed. "Well then it seems you have one memory of us and one memory of Hani-senpai already. I wonder when you'll get them all back though." Kaoru looks at the doctor who was staring at Haruhi in shock.

"Well um," he adjusts his glasses, "it seems that certain things bring back certain memories. Like that rabbit for example brought back a memory of her senpai, and when your brother grabbed her it seems to have brought back a certain memory of when you two had some type of physical contact with her. But it is astonishing that she not only one, but two memories already." He writes in his notebook. "Her memory should hopefully be back within two weeks at the latest depending on the activities. But she should really take it easy and do it one step at a time. Now I think that you two should leave for a while so she can get a bit more rest." The twins shrug and leave Haruhi alone in the hospital room.

**A/N: You are most likely getting multiple long chapters in a row due to my mind going through this whole thing step by step and I know what is going to happen next. So I will post atleast one more chapter before I go to bed, maybe even two.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just ate a lot of candy and now I am really, really hyper so if my story ends up all over the place it's not my fault. Blame the candy. :D**

(KyoyaPOV)

"So you're saying that Haruhi has amnesia? Am I correct?" He looks at the twins with suspicion. "Well yea…" (Hikaru) "At least, that's what the doctor said…" (Kaoru) "But he said all her memories should be back within two weeks at the very least." The twins said in unison before going back to their go fish game.

_Idiots, at least they're not as bad as…_ "Kyoya! I have something really important to talk to you about! Come with me!" _…Tamaki…_ Kyoya sighs as Tamaki drags him off to God knows where and sits him down on the floor. "What is it you wanted Tamaki? You are really wasting my time… again." Tamaki crouches on the floor in front of Kyoya, "It's about our daughter." He sighs and rubs his fingers against his temples. "How many times do I have to tell you Tamaki? Haruhi. Is. Not. Our. Daughter." Tamaki makes a pouty face, "Why is mommy so mean to me?" He looks down with sad eyes but then looks back up at him with a big smile on his face. "I think I really like Haruhi, Kyoya. I mean like really like her. Not like a daughter, but as my girlfriend." He smiles big. _Don't hit him Kyoya. Do not hit him Kyoya._ He takes a deep breath and smiles happily at Tamaki. "Well that is great for you Tamaki. But are you sure she even likes you the same back? I mean, you constantly bug her every day."

Tamaki makes his puppy face. "So are you saying that Haruhi doesn't like me Kyoya?" He sighs, _moron. It's like I'm talking to a child!_ "All I am saying is that you treated her like a daughter all this time that saying you want her as a girlfriend suddenly is a bit fast. Work on being friends first and then work on making her your girlfriend. Alright?" He looks at him very confused but then smiles. "Thanks Kyoya. I knew I could count on you." Tamaki gets up and leaves to go back to the waiting room.

(HaniPOV)

_I wonder what Haru-chan is doing now. The twins went in earlier and then came out looking relieved. Maybe I should ask them._ Hani gets out of his chair and walks over to Hikaru and Kaoru who are still playing Go Fish. "Hey Hika-chan, Kao-chan what happened when you two went into Haru-chan's room?" Hikaru looks at Kaoru and then at Hani, "How do you know we went in there? We thought everyone was asleep." He laughs, "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. So when I heard you two walking I peeked. So what happened in Haru-chan's room?" Hani looks at them sweetly. _No one can resist my cuteness. Teehee! _ Kaoru looks at Hikaru and shrugs. "It wouldn't hurt to tell him. It is Hani-senpai after all." Hikaru sighs, "Fine, but only Hani-senpai and no one else. Got that?" Kaoru nods.

"Oh, I see. So Haru-chan doesn't remember anything at all? I wonder how Kyo-chan will take that." Hikaru looks at Hani suspiciously. "What do you mean; you wonder how Kyoya-senpai will take the fact that Haruhi has amnesia?" His eyes widen and he looks at the ground. "Um, it's just that Kyo-chan was the one who saw Haru-chan get hurt and he saved her. It's natural that he would be concerned about her right now seeing as he was right there when it happened." Kaoru looks at Hikaru, "Well Hani-senpai does have a point Hikaru. I mean he does have a sense responsibility over her right now for not being able to prevent what happened."

(HikaruPOV)

"That's not good enough! Kyoya-senpai was there! He should have saved her!" He throws the cards on the ground and storms off to the hallway where Kyoya is at. He looks up at Hikaru, "What is it you need Hika…" Kyoya is cut off when Hikaru grabs him by the collar and slams him into the wall. "This is your fault Kyoya-senpai!" His eyes widen, "Hikaru, what on earth are you talking about?" He glares at Kyoya, "This is your fault that Haruhi is in the hospital! You were right there! Why didn't you save her in time?" Hikaru's eyes fill with tears of anger as he raises his fists.

"Hikaru Hitachiin! Stop that this instant!" His eyes widen when he hears Haruhi's voice. He looks over to see Haruhi standing in the middle of the hallway staring at them. "Haruhi…" She cuts him off. "Hikaru, what are you doing to this man? What has he possibly done to deserve this?" Hikaru blinks, "You mean you don't remember him?" Kyoya looks at Hikaru, "Hikaru, I demand to know what you are talking about?" _Crap, how the hell do I tell Kyoya-senpai that Haruhi has amnesia?_ He looks at Haruhi and then let go of Kyoya. "Nothing Haruhi… We should get you back to bed before you get hurt." He puts his hand on Haruhi's back and leads her back to her room.

(KyoyaPOV)

_What the hell just happened? _He watches Hikaru leave with Haruhi with his hand on her back. _And just what the hell is he doing with her? Well there's only one way to find out. _Kyoya walks back to the waiting room and crouches down in from of Hani, who is eating some cake. "Hani-senpai, do you know what's wrong with Haruhi?" He looks at Kyoya with frosting on his face, "Yea, Haru-chan has amnesia but she is slowly getting her memories back. The doctor said that it was surprisingly quick just how fast she is getting them. She already remembers Me, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Tama-chan." He takes a big bite of cake, "Oh! And don't forget about Tama-chan!" He smiles and then goes back to eating his cake. _So she remembers everyone but me? I haven't seen her all day… Maybe that's why. _Kyoya stands up and heads into Haruhi's room. "Excuse me; may I have a moment alone with Miss Fujioka?" The doctor looks at him, "Of course Mr. Ohtori." He leaves and closes the door behind Kyoya. "Haruhi…"

"Who are you?" Kyoya blinks at her response. "Ha… Haruhi… It's Kyoya." _I really hope she remembers me soon. _She shakes her head, "I'm sorry but I don't know anyone named Kyoya. Are you sure we've met before?" Kyoya was at a loss for words, "I… No, never mind… I was mistaken." He turns around and quickly leaves the room.

~3 months later~

(HaruhiPOV)

"Oh, Haruhi! May we request you tomorrow?" Haruhi smiles her 'Natural Host' smile, "Of course ladies, I would be honored to talk to you some more." They squeal and leave the club room. _The girls have been talking a lot more lately ever since we came to school from the hospital. _Haruhi looks at the dark-haired host on his laptop in the corner of the room. _And why do I feel like I should be remembering something? I feel like something is supposed to be there but I just can't quite remember it. _She sighs and then chuckles. _Oh well, I should really be focusing on the physics test next week and I have to make time to go shopping to cook dinner for my dad. _Haruhi picks up her school bag and headed over to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. "Haaaruuu-chan!" Hani jumps on Haruhi's back and giggles. "Haru-chan, do you want a ride home from me and Takashi?"

"I'm sorry Hani-senpai. But I'm busy with the dishes for the club. Maybe tomorrow." The littlest hosts smiles at her, "Okay! But don't you forget!" He jumps off her back and heads out with his cousin and the rest of the hosts. _It seems that I'm going to have to skip doing the dishes for Host Club tomorrow._ Haruhi walks into the kitchen and begins doing the dishes.

_Hm, it sure looks like it's getting cloudy outside. I really hope it doesn't…_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack of thunder.

**A/N: HOLY CRAP this took me three hours to write atleast. Hiousdfhosidhfgsdoijf R & R please bros!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So which host should I make a fanfic of next? Mori, Hani, Kaoru, or Hikaru? I will also take Nekozawa and Tamaki as answers too.**

(KyoyaPOV)

_There is so much work to do and so little time to do it. I guess this is going to call for another sleepless night this month. _Kyoya puts his laptop in his bag and slings over his shoulder getting ready to leave when it thunders loudly outside. His eyes widen, _Haruhi's in the Host Club kitchen alone. I… I have to go help… No wait, she doesn't even remember you. _"Ugh!" He drops his bag on the ground and heads to the kitchen. "Ha… Haruhi?"

When he walks into the kitchen he sees Haruhi curled up in the corner. "Haruhi, it's going to be fine." He picks her up and carries her to the couch. "W-why are you doing this for me? We… We barely even know each other." Kyoya sighs and holds her on his lap. "I don't want anything bad to happen to the members of my club." She blinks and looks up at him. "But… But how did you know I was afraid of thunder?" _How do I explain this? _The thunder booms again and she grips tightly onto his shirt. He chuckles, "It's fine Haruhi. Just try and relax."

She nods slightly and closes her eyes.

(HaruhiPOV)

_I feel like I know him from before, but how? _Haruhi slowly slips into unconsciousness while the dark-haired host holds her. "Thank you…" These are the last words she says before falling to sleep.

Haruhi's Dream: _"This young man right here is Haruhi Fujioka. I believe he is in your classes Hikaru and Kaoru." The dark-haired host smirks slightly as he explains who the young man in the sweater was. _

_ Haruhi backs up slowly, "I don't know what you guys are talking about. I was just looking for a quiet place to…" Haruhi backs up too much and ends up smashing a vase. "That vase cost us 8,000,000 yen Haruhi. I don't think you'll be able to pay it off. So what do you say Tamaki?" The blonde host sits in his chair, "Well you know what they say, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do." So starting today…" He points his finger at her, "You are the Host Club's dog."_

_ "Kyoya-senpai, why are we here again?" Haruhi looks at the dark-haired host as they stand on the beach while the blond host entertains some girls. "Well Haruhi, you didn't think this was an actual vacation did you? We need to keep our guests entertained, so I decided to bring them here. A change in atmosphere is good for profits you know." He smirks slightly and goes back to typing on his lap top. "Wow senpai." Haruhi walks away._

_ "You won't do it Kyoya-senpai. You're just taking on the role of the villain to teach me a lesson." He smirks and gets off of her, "I guess you're right Haruhi. But what makes you think I won't do it anyway?" Kyoya looks at her quizzically. "Because I know Kyoya-senpai is really a kind person. And that he would get no merit out of doing this to me." He blinks, "You may be right. But I am far from kind Haruhi." He quickly gets back on her and pins her down. "I'm not Tamaki. I am not some idiot Haruhi. You still don't seem to understand that I could take you at any time I want. You're just a girl. How can you possibly think it doesn't matter?" Haruhi blink, "Senpai… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He glares and then gets off of her. "I guess I should get going then." Haruhi gets off the bed and heads towards the door when thunder cracks. She then feels a pair of warm arms wrap around her protectively and put her on his lap on the bed while he tries to protect her from the storm._

Haruhi awakes with a start. _Was… Was that another memory? _She looks around the room and her eyes widen. "Haruhi, are you alright?" She looks over to see Kyoya standing in the doorway. "K-Kyoya-senpai… I… I'm sorry. I just… I just need to be alone right now." She quickly gets up and leaves the room.

(KyoyaPOV)

_She called me Kyoya-senpai. Could that mean she's starting to remember? It couldn't be though; the doctor said that if she doesn't remember within two weeks then her memory is never going to come back. _Kyoya sighs and grabs his bag. _I shouldn't get my hopes up about this. _He silently leaves the club room and heads home.

"Akito… I would like to talk to you about something." Kyoya sits across from his older brother in his room. "Oh, really? What do you want to talk about Kyoya?" Akito crosses his arms and leans back. Kyoya looks down nervously, "It is about one of the hosts. Haruhi got amnesia a few months ago and remembers everyone but me. Is it possible for her memory to still come back?" He laughs, "Do you have a crush on this girl Kyoya?" Kyoya glares at his brother, "This is serious Akito." He takes a deep breath and his expression turns serious, "Listen Kyoya, you may hope that her memories come back now but it's been too long. Whatever caused her to lose her memories sent her through a great trauma and either you were there when it happened or something happened with you two beforehand and she doesn't want to remember in so her sub conscious blocked it off. That is all I will tell you about Miss Fujioka's condition brother. Now if you'll excuse me." Akito gets up and leaves the room. Kyoya sighs, _so I guess she'll never remember._

**A/N: I'm glad you all like it so far. And I really need to know which host to use for my next fanfic so I can start planning. I only plan on writing up to at least 2-4 more chapters before I end it. Sooooooooo yea.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okaaayyyy. So someone said that I put something in here that was like something from 'The Vow' . that was completely accidental. I haven't seen the movie. I've never even heard of it. WTF**

(HaruhiPOV)

"Daddy will be home tomorrow night, but in case you got lonely I called one of your little host friends and I am having him come over later to keep you company." Ranka smiles and hugs Haruhi before he heads out to work. "Alright dad, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugs him back and waves goodbye as he walks out of the door. _I should really get to studying now before whoever he called gets here. _Haruhi takes out her text book and some notebook paper._ I really hope it's not the twins or Tamaki-senpai. Or else I'd never get anything done. _She sighs and begins studying.

Haruhi looks up when she hears the door open. "Hello? Dad did you forget something?" She gets up and walks over to the door where she sees the dark-haired host from the club room earlier. "Um, how did you get into my apartment? The door was locked."

"Honestly Haruhi, your father gave me a spare key because out of all the hosts he trusts me the most." His voice sound very dull and lifeless. _I wonder what's wrong with him. _"Okay then, well please close the door and make yourself at home I guess." Haruhi goes back to the dining room and sits down at the table to continue her studying for at least another hour.

"Haruhi, you did that equation wrong. X= 3.75 not 3.74." She looks up at the man and blinks. "How can you be so sure of that?" He rolls his eyes and sits next to her and shows her how he got that answer. "Oh, I guess I did do that wrong." She chuckles slightly, "Thanks for your help." She feels a pang in her chest, _W-what is this feeling I'm having? _She looks at the host and feels a slight blush come to her face. _Is it possible that I…_

(KyoyaPOV)

_Is Haruhi…? Blushing? _He flushes slightly and goes back to explaining her physics homework to her. _It's not possible; there is no way she could feel this way about me now. She doesn't even remember me. _"Hey um Kyoya-senpai, what did you do to those guys who were bothering those girls at the beach?" He looks at her surprised. Her eyes grow wide. _Is Haruhi really starting to remember? _ Kyoya chuckles slightly, "We simply took their and politely asked them to leave."

"Are you sure about that senpai? Because I don't think Hikaru and Kaoru would have let it go so smoothly. I don't even think Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai would even let it go." She casually says all of this while writing on her homework. Kyoya takes a deep breath, "Haruhi…"

"Huh? What is it?" She looks up at him quizzically. "I… I need to tell you something. It's… It's important." She chuckles at how nervous he looks and slightly blushes. _I think I am actually going to do this. _Kyoya exhales and grabs Haruhi's hand. "Haruhi…" She blinks, "Y-yes, what is it?" He slowly leans and places his lips upon hers.

**A/N: This was a rush job. I had to rewrite this after my computer died and I only have a few minutes before bed. So I will write a longer chapter tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I NEARLY FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS! Oopsies. XD I was watching Hetalia: Axis Powers and got carried away. But I ish back now for the new chapters bros. And I freaking love you all. I love you. I am sooooo glad you all love the story. ARIGATOGOZAIMASHITA!**

(HaruhiPOV)

She blinks when she feels his lips on hers. _Is… Is he really k-kissing me? _She lets out a sigh and her eyes flutter closed as she kisses him back. She feels him smile slightly and wrap his arm around her waist. _I swear I know him… _She places her hand on his neck and runs it up through his hair. "K-yo-ya-sen-pai…" Haruhi suddenly feels a sharp pain in the back of her head and gasps. Kyoya opens his eyes quickly, "Haruhi!" She tries to answer but she falls unconscious before she can answer. **(Kissfag denied XD)**

(KyoyaPOV)

"Haruhi!" Kyoya yells as he hears Haruhi gasp in pain. Her breathing grows heavy and she slips into unconsciousness. He catches her before she falls to the floor. _I have to call Ranka and the hospital. I can't have the Host Club know about this just yet though. _Kyoya lays Haruhi on the couch and calls the hospital first. "Hello, this is Kyoya Ohtori. I need a paramedic her right away."

"What happened Mr. Ohtori? Did your father get hurt again?" The woman on the phone has a hint of worry in her voice. "No, my father did not get hurt. One of my friends has just fallen unconscious. She was in the hospital a few months ago due to head trauma. Listen; just get an ambulance here quickly."

"Y-yes Sir Mr. Ohtori, the paramedics will be there shortly. No need to worry about anything." Kyoya sighs after the woman hangs up the phone and he looks at Haruhi. _You're going to be okay Haruhi. _He flips his phone open again, _now I have to call Ranka. _He dials the number but the call goes straight to voice mail. "Helloo! This is Ranka! I'm busy right now, so leave a message after the tone!" Kyoya sighs, "Ranka, this is Kyoya, something happened to Haruhi and I am taking her to the hospital. Please don't worry. If something comes up I will be sure to call you about it." He hangs up the phone just as the paramedics arrive.

"Please move back sir. Miss Fujioka is in critical condition." The first paramedic puts Haruhi onto the stretcher and helps the others put her in the back of the ambulance. Kyoya gets in the back right behind her and closes the door behind the paramedics and holds her hand the whole way to the hospital.

(HaruhiPOV)

She has no feeling and can't see anything. _Ugh, what's happening? Where am I?_ She feels a pain in the back of her head again and sees flashes of scenes go by quickly.

_She sits on her bed and listens to the gentle patter of rain outside her apartment complex. "Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "I need to tell him how I feel. I think I'll do it this weekend if Tamaki tries to drag me out to someplace again." She chuckles, "I wonder if it'll be Karuizawa. They all liked that place a lot." Haruhi shrugs and goes back to reading her book._

"_Haruhi!" Those are the last words she hears as she plummets to the ocean beneath her and gets sucked into the blackness. But the last thing she sees is Kyoya Ohtori wrap his arms around her when they hit the icy water. _

(KyoyaPOV)

"Mister Irigashi, is Haruhi going to be okay?" Kyoya looks at the doctor standing next to Haruhi's hospital bed. "It seems that some sort of event triggered something within Miss Fujioka's sub conscious and is causing and immense amount of stress to her Cerebrum. We are not sure how long she will be out but we are going to attach these wires to monitor her brain waves to make sure she stays stable." Kyoya sighs and looks down. _This is my entire fault. _

~1 week later~

"Kyoya, you need to stop visiting that girl. She's just a commoner." Kyoya's dad stands in front of Kyoya's bedroom door intimidatingly. Kyoya sighs and puts his jacket on, "What's wrong with her being a commoner father? She is my friend." His father glares at him, "Friends only hold you back. I want you to stop seeing her. I am discharging her from the hospital this evening and she is going home to her father whether you like it or not Kyoya." He looks down at the ground and clenches his fists, "No."

"What did you say me?" His father grabs Kyoya by the collar of his jacket, "Did you just say 'no' to me?" Kyoya slowly looks up at his father. "Yes I did. I don't care how you punish me father; I don't even care if I lose my chance at inheriting the company from you." He glares at Kyoya and raises his hand, "Do not talk back to me you brat!" He brings his hand down and smacks Kyoya with so much force that it knocks his glasses to the floor. "What makes this girl so important that you would risk your chances at the company just to go see her?" Kyoya looks at his father and states simply, "I love her." His eyes widen and he loosens his grip on Kyoya's jacket. "I will be back later father. Do not bother to wait up for me." Kyoya puts his glasses back on and leaves his father to go to the hospital.

When Kyoya walks into the hospital he sees Ranka panicking out in the waiting room. "Ranka, what happened?" Ranka looks at Kyoya, "It's my Haruhi! She… They said that she… It's horrible!" Kyoya blinks, _Mr. Fujioka can barely say a full sentence. Haruhi must be in really bad shape. _"It'll be okay Mr. Fujioka." He quickly enters Haruhi's hospital room and sees the doctors trying to restart her heart. "Please Mr. Ohtori; we need you to stand back. We don't want you to see this!" The nurse ushers Kyoya out of the room and closes the door on him. _Haruhi…_

(HaruhiPOV)

"She's coming back to us Igarashi!" Haruhi slowly opens her eyes and sees a bunch of doctors around her. "She is conscious sir. You should go and report this to her father and boyfriend." _B-boyfriend, who's my boyfriend? Ow my head hurts so much. _Haruhi looks up at the doctor, "W-why am I here? Where is my father?" She tries to sit up but the doctor gently pushes her back down, "Your father is out in the waiting room with Mr. Ohtori." Haruhi blinks, "Why is Kyoya-senpai here? All he sees me as is someone who owes him money." Suddenly she remembers that night at the beach house, _oh… I remember now. _"They would like to come in and see you. Should we let them?" Haruhi nods, "Yes, but one at a time." The doctor nods slightly, "Of course."

(KyoyaPOV)

"Miss Fujioka has awakened. She only wants one of you at a time in here. So we would like her father to come in first." Ranks jumps up from his seat, "Of course!" He follows the nurse into Haruhi's room.

Twenty minutes later he walks back out with a relieved look on his face and sits back in his chair. "Mr. Ohtori, it is your turn to come in and see her." Kyoya stands up slowly and walks over to the nurse who ushers him into the room. "H-hello Haruhi…"

**A/N: Next chapter is my last chapter. I don't like dragging things on for too long. Okay, and everyone please either review and say who you want to for the next fanfic or vote on the poll I have on my page.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: *flails arms* the final chapter is here! It's like your baby is finally grown up and is on its way. **

(HaruhiPOV)

"H-hello Haruhi…" Kyoya cautiously walks into the room and closes the door behind him. She blinks, "Kyoya-senpai… I um, t-thank you for saving me back at the beach house. I could have been in a lot worse shape than I am now." She smiles nervously. Kyoya walks over and sits in the chair beside her hospital bed and looks at his feet, "So you remember everything now?" She reaches over and grabs Kyoyas hand. "Yes, it seems that our um kiss at my apartment triggered the memories."

Kyoya looks up at Haruhi with sad eyes and his right cheek is slightly reddened. "K-Kyoya-senpai, what happened to your cheek?" He sighs, "M-my father didn't want me to come here anymore to see you," he chuckles slightly, "I've been coming here every day for the past week just hoping you would wake up." Kyoya sighs and strokes Haruhi's hand with his thumb, "Ha-Haruhi… I would like to ask you something."

Haruhi lightly tilts Kyoyas head up so he is looking at her, "What is it Kyoya, and why do you seem so sad about it?" He blinks when he notices she dropped the honorific. Kyoya takes a deep breath but before he could speak there's a knock at the door. A blonde nurse walks in "I am highly sorry, but visiting hours are over, even for you Mr. Ohtori, don't worry you can come see her tomorrow." She smiles and ushers Kyoya out of the room, "Miss Fujioka needs her rest."

(KyoyaPOV)

He sighs and lies down on his bed. _I guess I'll have to wait to ask her. _Kyoya yawns and slowly closes his eyes and slips into a dreamless sleep.

"Kyoya, I would like to have a word with you." Kyoya's dad sits on the couch across from Kyoya. He looks up from his laptop, "What is it you need father?" He closes his laptop and places it on the coffee table. "It is about that Fujioka girl. You have two options." Kyoya blinks but shows no change in expression, "and what are these two choices father?" Mr. Ohtori looks at Kyoya very sternly, "You must either cease all contact with this girl immediately or… Or you must propose marriage to her by the end of the school year."

Kyoya takes a deep breath, "Father, you can't force me to choose this. I won't have Haruhi marry me because you want her to. If she willingly will have me as her husband then I will do so because I really do love her…" He cuts him off, "Then if you love her you will do as I say Kyoya!" Mr. Ohtori stands up and leaves the room, _Marry Haruhi? I… I can't force her into something like that. I… _Kyoya stands up, "Father, I will cease all contact with Miss Fujioka!" He turns around and looks at Kyoya, "Very good my son, it is nice to see you've made the right choice for once." He smirks and then leaves Kyoya alone.

~3 months later~

(HaruhiPOV)

"Come on Haru-chan, you have to eat so you get better." Hani holds a spoon of vanilla pudding in front of Haruhi. "Not right now Hani-senpai. I just don't feel hungry right now." Hani makes a pouty face, "B-but Haru-chan, you need to eat more. You haven't really eaten since Kyo-chan stopped visiting." Haruhi sighs and looks down at the hospital sheets. "I'm fine Hani-senpai. I'm just not hungry right now. I will eat later, I promise." Hani frowns and sets the pudding on the table, "Okay Haru-chan, but remember you promised." He smiles and leaves the room with Mori.

_I really wish they wouldn't bring up Kyoya around me. They should know it makes me feel even worse. _Haruhi lets out a sigh and stares at the ceiling. _I really miss you Kyoya. I… _She lets out another sigh and whispers, "I love you Kyoya…"

"I love you too… Haruhi." She looks over to the door and sees Kyoya standing there with an apologetic look on his face. "K-Kyoya… W-what are you doing here?" He lets out a sigh and sits in the chair next to her, "I came here to apologize. I'm sorry I left you all alone, especially when you needed me most. My father told me to stop seeing you or… Or to have you marry me, I… I just didn't want to force you into that." He looks down at the floor and sighs. "K-Kyoya, I… I would have married you if you had asked me. If it would make you happy, and… And I loved you, I would have said yes. You wouldn't be forcing me into anything."

"Haruhi…" Kyoya looks up at her with sad eyes, "I just didn't want you to be sad." Haruhi sigh, "You did more damage leaving me Kyoya-senpai." He blinks when she calls him 'senpai' and then looks down. "Haruhi, I didn't mean to. My father said…"  
"I don't care what your father said Kyoya! You still left without explanation!" Haruhi pants slightly and is on the verge of tears. He sighs and pulls her into a soft hug, "Please Haruhi, please just forgive me." _I love him… I guess… I guess I should just forgive Kyoya._ She wraps her arms around him, "I… I forgive you Kyoya. Just please don't leave me again."

(KyoyaPOV)

_I may not ask her to marry me just yet, but I hope this will do. _Kyoya pulls back and reaches in his pocket. "Haruhi, I'm not asking you to marry me. I think we should at least have a relationship first. But I want to do this one thing, for it's the least I can do." He pulls out a simple silver ring, "Please just where this, and if I were to ever break another promise or if you ever stop loving me, I wish for you to take it off. I hope that never happens though." He looks up at Haruhi and takes her hand, giving her time to pull back.

(HaruhiPOV)

She blinks when Kyoya puts the ring on her finger. "Kyoya," she looks at him, "Thank you." Haruhi smiles and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

**A/N: BOOM! Story's over. You guys probably hate the ending but I like it. It kind of leaves the rest of their lives open to your imagination. The next host I use for my next fanfic will be a surprise. **


End file.
